


The Song is Not the Same

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: River and Kaylee have a conversation
Relationships: River Tam/Zoë Washburne
Kudos: 1





	The Song is Not the Same

“I try to do the same things, hit the same notes, but my hands are not his hands and her song is not the same as before.”

“She responds, don’t she?” Kaylee asked.

“Yes, but it’s mechanical, response to stimulus only. There is no passion in it.”

Kaylee’s hands covered River’s. “Give it time. Serenity’s grieving, just like the rest of us. You just have to trust yourself and your instincts and listen to her. The song might be different, but it’s yours.”

As River walked away, Kaylee realized that perhaps the pilot wasn’t talking about the ship after all.  



End file.
